Unable to Stand, Unable to Fall
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: Name changed. Alison is Alfred's twin who fills in for him when he's sick.It starts out as just filling in for him but it will get more dangerous as war is sure to break out once again.But who will be the one to make the mistake this time?
1. Alison's History

Two children stood by a river bank playing. Their blond hair swaying slightly in the wind. The girl laughed as he brother fell into the water and helped him out. He pouted for a while but smiled when she jumped in and got out, soaking wet. They laughed and played games until they could no longer move. By night they were on the grass, staring into the beautiful night sky. They held hands tightly and spoke softly.

"Alison." said the the boy. Alison let out a noise of acknowledgement. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"Of course, Alfred. We're brother and sister, twins, the same being. I'll never ever leave."

Alfred smiled and began to drift off to sleep under the night sky like any other night they shared.

Alison woke up early and decided to go look for the buffalo. She knew that Alfred loved to watch them. As she was walking she met a strange man who was looking for something called gold. She tilted her head at him.

"What is gold?" she asked.

"Aw, you so cute, niña. It's shiny and a bright yellowish color."

She put her finger on her chin. She had never seen anything like he described but it sounded wonderful. So she just shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait, niña!" he stopped her. "Come with me, you're going to be my territory."

She tilted her head once more and furrowed her brows. He kept using words she had never heard before. Gold, territory, niña, all foreign to her. Before she could ask he swept her off her feet and walked away.

Alfred woke up and immediately noticed he was alone. He grew frightened and cold. He was alone in a field, all by himself. He had never been alone before. It scared him greatly. He began to run to the nearby forest but stopped when he saw some other people.

"Have you seen my sister?"

* * *

><p>Alison pulled her dark blonde hair into a pony tail and walked outside to help Romano with some tomato plants but was stopped by Spain.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to help Romano. Is that illegal too?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. But why are you wearing pants?"

"Because they're comfortable."

"You should be wearing a dress."

"in that heat? Heck no!"

"Alison, go put on a dress right now!"

"Like I said; Heck no!"

the two fought for an hour. It was always like this. She'd go and try to help Romano, wear pants, get yelled at, go into her room and leave to France's after changing. It was their every day routine. She was still angry with Spain about taking her away from her brother but she couldn't stay mad at him. his bubbly and caring personality wouldn't let him. She would always smile afer a fight because she knew he cared about so much that'd he fight with her.

It was weird that France and Spain were practically sharing the girl. She didn't mind since they were both fun to be with and cared for her. But before she knew it she was no longer a part of France. She was sold to some other nation call America. She had never heard of it and she could tell already that she would not like him at all.

"Bye, Spain. I'm going to go beat up the jerk that bought me!" she called.

"Have fun!" he called back.

Since she was still slightly part of Spain she still lived with him but she didn't know how much longer. She could feel a change coming. A big change.

She knocked on the door and it opened about a second later. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Her mouth hung open as he launched at her.

"Alison!"

"Al-Alfred?" she was knocked to the ground. "Get off! You're so heavy- what the Hell have you been eating?"

He just laughed and got off her. He looked at her. Her long blond hair in a braid along her back. Her skin was darker then his and her body was well toned, telling him that she was a hard worker. They almost didn't look alike at all. They were that different.

Alison smiled and hugged him. There was so many things she wanted to tell him but she could not get it out. The girl just smiled and hugged him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Alison stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long blond hair was wet and hugged her body. She look at her brown eyes. They weren't her's. They were the eyes of someone who was in war. Some one who had seen people die for their cause. A cause that was useless in the end. It was nothing more then a frowned upon event in the history books. She growled and puched the mirror, instantly shattered.<p>

She took a piece of glass and used it to cut her hair. She stared into the pieces of her mirror and spoke softly.

"Oliver," she said. "My name is Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was better.<strong>


	2. Filling in for Alfred & the First Sign

**I will still be calling Alison, Alison since its a habit. All the other characters will call her Oliver**

* * *

><p>Alison close her hand until it was white then opened it. Once it was it's original color she did it once more. She could feel herself weakening. Her breathing was heavier then normal. She knew there was something wrong with the world and she wanted to know cursed softly as she stared around the room. The off white walls bared little decoration. Words she knew all to well stared at her from the ceiling.<p>

_Betray me once, shame on you. Betray me twince shame on me. Betray me thrice and it's off to the gallows._

Alison was sure that was not at all how the original saying went but she didn't question it. It was a bit odd that this would be in her room. prison or not this is in America. Surely they would not kill her, would they? The only place that still executed their prisoners was Texas. (Thank God!)

She flinched. Texas; Caleb. Her dear state, Caleb. How she missed him and his rich accent. She remember the day she took the boy in after he tried to be a nation and failed. He was so young, after all. To humans he had looked no more then seventeen.

Her heart ached. She wished she could take it all back. That stupid war. It was her fault that she could no longer see her states; practically her children. She had raised them to what she thought was the right way. Of course, it wasn't though. You cannot degrade people because of their color or nationality. She realizes that now.

"But it's too late. I have nothing left for the world as it has nothing left for me."

Just then a man in a very nice gray suit came into the room. He had a scrunched up face and was very old in her opinion, although she had no right to talk. She hasn't been around as long as the other countries but to a normal human it was very long.

The man looked at her coldly and cleared his throat before speaking."You need to attend the conference. America is too ill to go."

"You do know that I'm America too, right?"

"Not anymore." he said and walked away, gesturing her to follow.

She grumbled under her breath but followed non the less. She listened intently as he instructed her, seizing this as a chance to redeem herself. She was not the same person she was back then. She was ignorant and foolish. She learned her lesson the hard way. She did not speak until he was done giving her orders.

"What is wrong with my brother? And what has become of my people?" she stopped walking a glared at her.

"That is non of your concern. you are just a fill in, unneeded and unwanted."She glared right back at him but kept quiet. One slip up and he would make sure she stayed there for an eternity. Alison just listened and patiently waited for them to reach the plane. He gave her a duffle bag. "Here. I had Virginia pack this for you."

Alison's face brightened at the name. "Elizabeth? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"No. She was part of the Confederacy, you cannot and will not see her. It is part of your punishment, remember?"

Her face hardened. "Right..."

"Now leave before I change my mind."

She hurried onto the plane. She took a seat and sighed deeply. Since the flight would take a few hours she decided to give into fatigue and fall into the comforting arms of sleep. She awoke hours later. The dark sky told her it was passed nine. She sighed and grabbed her bag. A man had 'Jones, US' stood at the gate, waiting for her. She was surpirsed but she expected it at the same got in the car and arrived at a grand hotel. It was like nothing like she had ever seen.

Once she was in her luxury suit she plopped onto the bed only to fall asleep once more.

* * *

><p>An alarm clocked screamed at her in it's high pitched voice. She groaned and hit it with as much force as she could muster, which wasn't a lot seeing as she just woke up. She got up and stretched. As she went to take a shower her bare feet touched the cold tile flooring. She squealed as cold shock waves were sent up her body.<p>

Alison made a mad dash for the bathroom, ignoring the cool flooring with her duffle bag in hand. After taking care of her hygiene stuff she changed. It wasn't anything fancy put it made her chest fill with warmth. Virginia always knew her best. A white button up, jeans, a belt, and cowboy like boots. Her favorite attire. She was Southern America, after all.

After rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and combing her hair she left the building. Her driver was there once more and took her to the building she had desired. She said a quick thank you she left for the building. Checking her watch she noticed she was ten minutes early. She stooped in the hall as she saw England walk into a room. Knowing that was most likely the meeting room she followed him.

It was indeed the meeting room. She smiled slightly and made her way to the seat that said 'America' on a golden name plate. Alison sat down on the seat and peered around the room. Most of the countries were up and speaking with each other, besides Greece who was napping in his seat. Laughter could be heard as well as yelling. She envied their way of life. Unchained and cared for.

"Hello Amer- oh. Who are you, miss?" a woman in a maid like uniform asked.

Alison looked up at her. "America."

The woman furrowed her brows. "Wh-what?"

"Ah! Heja (1), is that you?"

Alison looked to her left to see a very shocked Spaniard. She nodded and smiled softly. She hadn't smiled in so long.

"Alicia, you've grown so much! And your hair- you cut it!"

Alison's face fell. "Yes. I did. it's Oliver, by the way."

"What?"

"Just call me Oliver." she instructed with a firm voice. "I'm filling in for Alfred since he is feeling under the weather."

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Sorry, it's a saying I say often. It means he's sick."

"Oh. That explains it."

Alison opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a loud, booming voice interrupted her.

"Everyone please sit meeting soon." he said. judging by his accent and appearance she guess he was Germany. The nations listened and sat down in their designated seat. He only spoke when everyone was seated and quiet. "Now, is there anything anyone vould like to share?"

Alsion sighed deeply and raised her hand.

Germany just stared blankly at her. "Who are you?"

"America."

"No, you not."

"Yes I am. I am his sister, _Southern_ America. I'm here on my brother's behalf. He's sick. Please call me Oliver."

"Alright. The floor recognizes Oliver." he said giving her a look she knew all to well. She guessed that he had sibling who was no longer a country as well.

"My brother wishes to..." she paused, surprised at what it said. So that's why she was feeling so weak.

"Oliver? Is something wrong?"

She tore her gazes away from the paper and sighed. "Not exactly. I can't believe I'm saying this but my brother wants to build a giant robot to help the drought in Southern America with the help of Japan." Her voice became stern and loud, almost like Germany's but not as much. "Since this idea is idiotic and though it might possible it should not be accomplished. It would cost way to much money, money we don't have. So I am going to reject this idea before it even had a chance. Now we can avoid the pointless squabbling and get on with it."

She sat back down and hid her slightly red face from view. That would have to be the most embarrassing thing in her life so far.

Germany proceeded with the rest of the meeting. There was so much going on in the world, she realized. She stomach churned as she thought of past wars. A thought plagued her. Another war was coming. A big one. Another world war? Only time will tell.

She turned her attention back to the meeting and listened to England rant about Sealand wanting to become a nation and how he wouldn't shut up about it. Even if it was England speaking it was annoying her greatly. Germany finally stopped him and asked if anyone else had something to say. When no one said anything he announced the meeting over.

As Alison gathered her things Spain and France came over to her. Each gave her a tight hug.

"It was nice seeing you, mi heja." said Spain in a slightly sad voice.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll see you again, right ma petite fille?" France smiled.

Alison smiled sadly. "Hopefully. I'm not sure what they're going to do with me. Well, I'll see you... whenever. Adios!"

"Adios!"

"Au revoiur!"

Spain smiled as he watched her leave.

"She still remembers Spanish." he said.

"Of course she does. You had a big impact on her, Big Boss Spain." France teased.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) daughter ((Thank you!))<strong>

**Well I hope that was ok. Sorry for the late update. Things have been busy. Thanks for reading. A review would be nice~**


	3. Party Plans at Russia's

Shortly after returning "home" from the conference Alison was whisked away by one of the government guys. She expected to be escorted to the prison cell of a room but to her surprise she was brought to another room. The room was white with bright red carpet and some couches. A few paintings hung on the walls but it still felt empty. She sat on the couch fiddling with her fingers, waiting, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

The door opened and three guys in suits came in, along with a very familiar blonde, leaning on one of the men. His skin was a very pale color, that scared her to death.

"Alison." he said with a pathetic smile that made her flinch. "It's good to see you."

"A-and you as well." she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the floor. She did not dare look at him, for if she did... She wouldn't like it.

"You cut your hair. It looks nice." he commented.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly, looking passed him now.

"Now, let's get on with this. America is not healthy to go anywhere. We need you to go a party at Russia's. they are hosting a party for whatever reason and want countries to come and socialize. You will go as a representative for America. It will be good for the public, letting them know we are all at an agreement."

"I though the public didn't know about us." Alison said, confused.

"They don't. We're just saying that big shot reps are going."

"Uh-huh." she stared at the ground. "And what do you think, Alfred?"

Her brown eyes finally met his blue one's. Alfred had that look in his eyes. The one Germany gave her. The one every country give thier sibling, if they aren't a country anymore. It was a look of dread. Fear. Love.

"Honestly, I don't want you to go." he sighed and looked at his palms. "But you have to. it's what's best for our country."

Alison was shocked. _**Our **country. _He said it.

"Then I guess I'll go. It's for the best, yeah?"

Alfred nodded. "We must be going. Oh, and you can walk around the White House, it you want."

Alison found herself surprised once more. "What?"

"You did a good job, sis. Here's your reward."

And with that, he left her alone in the room. She got up and went back to her room. She just wanted to think. She was surprised when she saw an I pod on her bed. She read the card on it and smiled.

_Hey! I would stay here with you but I'm hanging with Alex and Will. I'll see you soon! Here's something to keep you company.  
>Love, Elizabeth<em>

Alison put the ear buds in and pressed the shuffle button. A soft song played and she instantly fell in love with it. She sang it over and over again before a knock at her door stopped her.

"Having fun there, Ollie?" a voice asked.

Alison popped up and grinned at her dear blond friend.

"Eliza- BETH? WHOA!" Elizabeth pounced Alison, causing them to fall back onto the bed.

"Oliver! Oh, how I've missed you!" she gushed, letting her accent sneak in.

"I've missed you too." Alison purred as she pushed them up. Elizabeth buried her face into Alison's shoulder, not letting the dark blond go. "Lizzie, I can barely breath."

Elizabeth immediately let go. "I'm sorry! I... uh... bloody Hell..."

Alison laughed and pulled her back into a soft hug. "How I've missed your accent. It's makes you sound so cute."

Elizabeth smiled and punched Alison's arm. "Whatever." she said, covering up her accent. "You know I try to cover it up as much as I can."

"Yup. Ever since you guys departed from England."

"Yeah... I think it'll be awkward seeing him at the party but whatever."

"Yeah- wait, what?"

"I'm going with you to the party at Russia's. You didn't think I'd let you go all alone to a party with mainly a bunch of guys, did you? Anyways, we need to go get you a dress. let's go!"

"Wait, Eli- ELIZABETH!"

* * *

><p><strong>You are most likely not interested in their little shopping spree so I won't put you through that girly torture. :P<br>Anyways, the story is going to pick up a lot more in the next chapter for reason that you will see soon. Very Soon.  
>Since this is so short I'm going to put out another one today before 7:00 p.m., Texas time zone. See you soon!<strong>

**oh can someone explain what a beta person is and how the process works? I'm completely clueless...  
>Thanks! It would make my life so much better ((Not really but... yeah... ))<strong>

**A review would be kinda nice. Wither it's ****just a "I like it. Update soon!", or ****you have a question; I'll be happy to answer XD **


	4. The Party at Russia & the Second Sign

Alison hummed softly as she road in the limo. She closed her eyes, imagining a meadow much like the one she used to play in when she was little. The lush, tall, green grass went up to her shoulders but when the wind would blow it reached her waist. It was so beautiful.

"Alison!" Elizabeth yelled, getting the southern girl's attention. "We're here. Now quit day dreaming or else you'll make us look bad."

Alison wore a long halter style navy blue dress and a black jacket. Elizabeth wore something similar but it was a rich, cherry red. Elizabeth's long blond hair was put up in a bun while Alison's shot hair had a black headband in it.

They were greeted "warmly" by Russia and led to a grand ballroom. Many countries were dressed exceptionally amazing as they talked and danced across the room. Songs in many different languages played, all coming from a DJ. Alison and Elizabeth were surprised by it but said nothing.

Alison smiled as she was approached by her favorite Frenchman. Her smiled as he slyly kissed Elizabeth's hand, making Alison snicker.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle. It's a lovely night, no?" Before she could answer he interrupted her. "Although I do not know you, I already love you. I can tell you do too. Let's not pass up this opportunity. Let me show you how I can 'love' you."

Elizabeth stood silent for a few moments before shouting loudly. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!"

"Ah! A female England!" France yelled, frightened. "You didn't accident drink you own potion, did you? Didn't you learn you lesson already?"

"Francis, this is Elizabeth, the great state people call Virginia. Lizzie, this is my dear friend Francis, the lovely country of France." Alison introduced.

"Well that explains it! Ugh, I'm getting a drink. See you, Allie." Elizabeth groaned and marched away to the bar.

"Don't drink too much! You get all funny like England!"

"I don't give a damn!"

Alison chuckled and turned her attention back to France, who was staring at Elizabeth like a woman stares at chocolate. Alison laughed and shook her head.

"Francis, I'm afraid she's taken."

He stared at her in shock. "Wh-what? Who?"

"New York."

"Vraiment? Lucky bastard. Anyways, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Alison's face flushed. "N-no, I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna, uh, talk to... to Antonio! Yeah! Uh... adios!"

Alison left the helpless romantic as she made her way over to her father-ish figure, Spain. He was speaking to Romano, laughing up a storm.

"Hola, Antonio y Romano. Los dos se ven muy guapos. Bonita noche, ¿no?" she said, her tongue pronouncing every word skillfully and accurately.

The two males looked over at her and smiled. Well, Antonio smiled. Romano's face softened a bit.

"Hola! I see you still speak Spanish very well. I'm so proud, heja!"

Alison laughed. "How could I ever forget? Romano, how are ya?"

"Good I guess. Although I'm pissed. Mi fratello is always around that Potato Bastard!"

Alison raised a brow and looked at Spain, hoping for an answer. Seeing the look, he laughed loudly before explaining.

"Lindo Italy is always around Germany. I don't blame him though; they are best friends. Anyways, Romano is jealous that Germany gets more time with his dear hermano then him."

Aliso nodded, slowly processing the information. After a good five seconds, a loud and understanding "Oohh" came from her mouth. She smiled slyly at Romano and giggled. He raised his eyebrows before glaring at her. Spain smiled and hugged the two half-nations.

"Ah, my dear familia! It's so nice to be together again!"

Alison and Romano just stiffened. A surprised look had settled on their faces, even when he had already let go. He rolled his eyes as they both gave him the what-in-the-hell-did-you-just-do-to-us-you-freaking-weirdo look.

"It is a hug. Get over it."

Alison shook her head. "Anyways, I think I'll go check in with Lizzie. Bye!"

Alison searched the crowd. After ten minutes of looking for the state, she gave up and decided to stand in the corner, like a teenage outcast from a made for tv movie. She hummed softly as she stood there, looking lost and confused.

_I don't belong here,_ she thought, _with of these nations. They all have a purpose, a reason for living. But I, I don't. I just exist._

"Humming to yourself must be fun, huh?"

Alison turned and looked at her. She smiled brightly at her and held out her hand.

"Hungary. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi. Oliver." she smiled awkwardly and shook her hand. "Nice ta meet cha, too."

"You have a gunny accent." Hungary giggled.

Alison raised her eyebrow. "Accent?"

"Yes. It's cute." she gushed.

Alison blushed. "I don't have one."

"Sure, sure. Hey have you seen-"

"Awesome me is here!" a voice yelled.

Hungary groaned along with many of the other countries. Alison, not knowing who it was, only stared in the direction of the noise. There stood a tall albino with a yellow bird on his head. He spoke loudly and talked to other nations, who were clearly annoyed. Alison turned to Hungary and gave her a questioning look. Hungary, seeing the look, sighed.

"That's Prussia. He's freaking annoying."

"Prussia? I think I've heard of him..."

"Oh, but he's not a country anymore. He's just East Germany, now."

Alison gasped. "He's kinda like me."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. But your not a total a-"

"Hello, less awesome people!"

"Damnit. Hey, Prussia."

Prussia looked at Alison, curious. He had never seen her before but her face held a look of sudden realization.

"I think I've met you before, when I was little. Yeah. I was with Francis at the time."

Prussia stared at her for a good minute before remembering. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah! You were only this big," he said, putting his hand to his waist. "I'm surprised you didn't vomit at what we were talking about."

Alison shrugged. "When you've known him for more then a few years, you get used to it."

Hungary shivered violently. "You poor girl. I bet that French rapist soiled your once innocent mind."

Alison laughed but said nothing. She smiled and stared at the bird on his head. "What's his name?"

"Gilbird."

"Aw, how cute!" Alison gushed as she held her hands out.

The bird made a happy chirping sound and flew into her palms. She squealed in glee as she held the bird to her cheek and he nuzzled into it. The bird flew out of her palm and around their heads, chirping in what they guessed was delight, before settling on her shoulder. It nuzzled, once again, next to her neck.

"I think he likes you. So what country are you?"

"I'm the Southern half of America, but to save the confusion, call me Oliver."

"So your like me, huh? A country once but not anymore."

"Well, not really. I had tried but failed." Alison sighed. "I'm not really that upset about it, though. I'm glad Alfred stopped me."

Alison sort of tuned out as the other two talk (argued). She sighed and shook her head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. She was brought back to earth as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her brown eyes focused on a very regal looking England, holding his hand out for her. He had a smile on his face as he blushed very lightly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"D-dance? Oh, no. I can't dance to this kind of stuff."

"I can teach you. Come on, Oliver."

Before she could protest he pulled her onto the dance floor. He placed her arm on his shoulder before putting his on her waist and taking her hand.

"Always let the man lead. Now when I go like this, you go back. Good." he kept talking, giving tips every once in a while.

Alison blushed and stared at her feet, not wanting to suffer the embarrassment of stepping on him. She concentrated as they dance in silence for a while. A new song played, one Alison knew well. (It's not the one she was singing last chapter)

She sang softly to herself, think England couldn't hear. "J'en vois des qui s'donnet, donnet des bijoux dens le cou-"

"You speak French?" he asked, intrigued.

Alison nodded. "Of course. J'ai parlé français pendant des années."

England smiled softly. "I spoke to Elizabeth. it was kinda nice but not really. She was really drunk."

Alison laughed. "I told her not to. She drinks like an E- you know what? Never mind."

The two danced and spoke for a few more songs, enjoying each other's company. But they stopped when they heard the Bad Touch Trio's comments. They blushed and broke apart, smiling at each other awkwardly.

Just then the lights went out. Loud screams cut through the air. It muffled the sound of agony coming from the far right. Alison, hearing the sound, got out her flashlight key chain she put in her purse. She pointed it in the direction of the scream and gasped with England."

"JAPAN!" Alison screeched as she ran to the bloody body on the floor. England followed her.

Alison took off his shirt to look at the wound. It was horrible. Alison tore off the bottom fabric of her dress and pressed it against the wound. Other stared in shock. Someone had just attacked Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>I... am a failure! I meant to update again yesterday! I'm sooooo sorry! Things have just been super busy with me. I hope you like this chapter. Alison's getting more comfortable around people and making friends. Good for her. I made it sorta long-ish for you. I'm so sorry. Well, thanks for reading!<strong>

**See you next update!**


	5. Suspicion In the Air

It had been four days since Japan was attacked. An emergency meeting was being held in two days. The only countries allowed to go was England, America, France, China, Russia, Italy, and Germany and because Alfred was still sick, Alison had to go in his place.

"No! I am not having her go." Alfred slammed his hands on the table, furious at the idea.

"Alfred, I have to. Just-"

"No! You aren't ready for this yet. I'll go instead. You stay here."

"Alfred, you're still very ill. You can't go! And I've been in war before, remember? Don't tell me I'm not ready because I am fucking older then you so shut up!" Alison hissed. "Japan is our ally, a friend. I will try to find his attacker and bring him to justice. That's all I care about. We are America, after all. I believe in justice as much as you do. I am a better person then I was before, Alfred. Just let me prove it to you."

"I know you are, Alison, but I can't let you do this. You could die-"

Alison slammed her fist on the table. "Then so be it! I am not important, Alfred, you are! You are fucking America, damnit! I am barely South America anymore. If I die then those people will not be affected that much and you gain full power, like all the other countries. Just like you are destined to. I am your older sister, I protect you. I will die for you and you will take your rightful place. I am going to disappear one day anyways. that is the fate of an unneeded half nation like myself."

"But Alis-"

"It's Oliver, damnit! I've stopped being Alison a long time ago." Alison sighed deeply and looked at her younger brother. "If there is war, I will fight, not you. You are to stay here until I die. Once I die you will be fully immortal. Am I clear?"

Alfred glared at her, not wanting to back down because, like all Americans, they are stubborn as Hell. They glared at each other for a long time until he finally gave in. He told her to go, but if something happened he swore he would have England bring her back to life just so he could kill her himself.

Alison then left and boarded the plane to Germany.

The next day at the conference, Alison went to the the building and arrived first. Slowly, the nations piled in. The room was so tense that you could cut through it with a knife. As soon as everyone was in, Germany started the meeting.

"Alright, now we need to know where everyone in this room was and you need a good alibi. China, where were you?"

"I was speaking with Taiwan and Vietnam on the other end of the room. They can prove it."

"England?"

"I was dancing with Oliver. We were a couple of meters away, right?" He asked, looking at Alison who nodded.

"France?"

"I was with Spain, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary." he said.

"Russia?"

"I was with Latvia, Estonia, and little Sealand."

"Alright and I was with Italy and Romano." Germany sighed. "Looks like everyone here's clean. But who would've done this?"

France raised his hand nervously. "Well, it's been really tense between Japan and Korea lately... maybe he-"

China slammed his hands on the table. "Aiya! I know they may not get along but Im Yong Soo would never do that, aru!"

"China, I'm sorry. We are only guessing at this point. We don't have much information on this situation and we're all just worried about Japan. Rationally thinking, because of all the tension, he is a suspect- China! Sit you ass back down and listen to me!"

"No!" China yelled, frustrated. He began trying to punch and break whatever he could.

"Enough!" she screamed at him. "China, sit down right now! He is still innocent until proven guilty! China! Chi-" she growled as the nation ignored her. She decided to switch tactics.

Alison stood up from her seat and walked over to the ancient nation. She grabbed his arm before he could swing at the wall, surprising him. In the heat of the moment he went to swing at her but she grabbed that hand as well. China freaked out, struggling in her grip. Alison sighed before pulling him into a hug.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella," she sang softly to him as she rubbed his back in a soothing way.

After a few minutes of her soothing him, he calmed down enough to take a seat. Alison went back to seat but stayed standing. She gazed the nations before her and sighed once more.

"Like I was saying; he is not guilty and will not be spoken or treated to as such unless, if he were to go on trial, proven guilty. We have no evidence that he did it so I doubt he can go to court. Do I need to repeat myself?" They shook their heads. "Good."

Alison sat down and sunk deep into her chair. She exhaled heavily and massaged her temples. _I'm doing this for Al. I'm doing this for Al..._ she thought over and over in her mind. Her brain pulsed and ached, causing her to groan softly. When did her forehead get so warm?

"Uh, Oliver?"

Alsion looked up at China and smiled lightly. "Yes?"

"Um... Thank you for earlier. I'm sorry I lost my cool..."

Alison waved her hand. "It's fine. I understand. I'd do the same thing if someone accused Alfred. Well, not exactly but you get what I mean."

The rest of the meeting went on with them talking about suspects. Very few people were suspected. Most of the countries had very good alibis. It was so far down to Korea, Turkey (he was no where to be found at the time), and Greece. Turkey and Greece were highly unlikely but they were no where to be found around the time he was attacked so they were still suspects.

Alison buried her face in her hands. She knew what was going to happen next. Once they told Japan he would go all crazy and declare war. Soon, others will get dragged into it. It happened every time. She knew it wasn't him. There wasn't enough evidence for him to be guilty. Someone was setting him up. Alison would have suggested this but she had little to no evidence to back it up.

"What now?" Alison asked out loud.

Germany sighed. "Only time can tell."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a good idea of what to do next but I'm still thinking about it. WARNINGS: Characters will get very OOC bc of the war that's coming, and I will have two characters die. Any suggestions, please tell me and I'll give you credit. Um... Oh yeah!**

**I have realized that this story is getting really serious. It's kinda scary... Anyways, I wanted to ask you, the reader, if you want a serious story; like with the fight scenes and stuff. OR do you want the silly quality that Hetalia has. Your choice. I'll put a poll up on my profile for you. I, honestly, would enjoy writing it if it was a bit serious, but I'm letting you pick because I'm nice like that. I'll give you three or four days.**

**Thank you,  
>Midnight Forevermore <strong>


	6. The Second Attack

Alison sighed as she waited by Japan's futon for him to wake up. That was all they could do. Wait for the next attack. Who will be next, no one knew. It was decided that Alison would be the one to be with him, since she was the most level headed. After hours of fighting with Alfred on the the phone and hanging up multipe times, she let him take charge of things at home. He wasn't fighting, but he was going to meeting and stuff while she was here.

A knock at the door snatched her attention.

"Come in." she said.

The door slid open. "Hello, Oliver."

"England? What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how you two were holding up. How's Japan?"

Alison exhaled and looked at the sleeping men. "Still no change. I'm getting worried."

"Don't. He'll be fine. So, how are you?"

"Fine. Tired I guess. Any change? Suspicious activity?"

England shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"Mmm." Alison replied.

England sat down next to her. To both his and her surprise she leaned her head on his shoulder and groaned.

"So... tired..."

England smiled. "Maybe you should go lay down. Get some rest."

Alison shook her head fiercely and moved closer to England. "I can't... What if her wakes up?"

"Then I'll go get you."

Alison considered his offer. "Alright." she answered but made no movement.

"... Oliver-"

"Sh! I'm trying to sleep and you ain't helping."

"Why don't you go to the guest bedroom?"

She made a little movement with her head that he guessed was intended to be a no. "Nuh-uh. England is much more... warmer and... soft... er... an..." before she could finish she fell asleep.

England smiled and chuckled lightly. "Just like Alfred. He used to sleep fast too."

He took this chance to evaluate the partially mysterious girl.

_Her name is Alison Oliver Jones. She is the southern part of America. She likes to be called Oliver. She has dark blonde hair. No, it's more of a light brown. Anyways, she has skin that is darker then Alfred's and has brown eyes. Before the war with her brother she ran her part of the country on agriculture. She doesn't talk a lot but she has a lot to say. She is coldish most of the time but has her moments._

England smiled. "What a wierdo."

* * *

><p>Alison was in one of the periods of time she loved most. She could feel the cold wood floor her body was pressed against and hear the heavy breathing of Japan yet her eyes were too heavy to open. She felt at peace whenever she was like this. Like nothing in the world could hurt her.<p>

Eventually she did opened her eyes. When she did she met the hazy eyes of Japan. He was staring at her in shock. Alison just smiled at him.

"How are you feeling, Japan?"

"O-Oliver-san?"

"Mmm...?"

"Wh-where you waiting for me to wake up?"

Alison nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Japan smiled at her. "Thank you."

She smiled back and waved it off. "It's nothing. We're allies, right?"

Japan nodded. "Of course."

Alison's smile melted from her face and she sighed deeply. "Japan, I have news to tell you. While you were unconscious, we were investigating who it was that attacked you. We have little to no evidence, but we believe that it was Yong Soo, Korea."

"No." he said sternly.

"Japan-"

"It was not him. We may not get along at times but he would never..."

Alison sighed. "You sound like China. Ah, well, I guess I should tell everyone you're up. I'll see you in a little while, Ja-"

"Kiku." Japan looked at her. "Call me Kiku."

Alison smiled. "See ya, Kiku."

* * *

><p>"Who are they suspecting?"<p>

"Yong Soo, miss."

"Fools. Soon they will know who their new superior is. Are the missiles ready, yet?"

"Yes, miss."

She chuckled. "Fantastic. 3...2...1."

* * *

><p>"Maman, regarde! C'est une étoile filante!" a little girl squealed and pointed at the sky.<p>

The mother smiled and looked up at the sky. It faded from her face as she picked her daughter up and ran.

"Sortez d'ici! Il s'agit d'un missile! Courez pour sauver votre vie!" she screamed.

**March 23 20xx  
><span>the Bombing of Paris, France<span>  
><span>Over 2 Million Casualties<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>...Well that sucks. France is not dead. But character death is sure to come, just not from who you'd expect. I wonder who the real country is...?<strong>

**Guess right and I'll make you a oneshot of whatever you want.  
><strong>**No, Karima, you don't count. Sorry.**

**Review, please! It gives me writing energy...**

**Oh, and what do you think of a possible Alison/England?**  
><strong>Let me know:D<strong>


	7. Strategies or Soon To Be Tragedies?

"He attacked again! How long are we going to wait for him to attack us?" America's boss yelled.

"Sir, if I may interject, I be-" Alison was caught off.

"No, Oliver, you absolutely may not!" he hissed. "You have no right to talk."

Alison flinched. "Yes, sir."

"I am tired of you acting on your own; you are our puppet and nothing more. You do as we say. Now, I am bringing Alfred back in to go to meetings and things such as that. You will be the one fighting. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now, we have alliances with China, Japan, France, Britain, Italy, and Germany. You are invading Korea in five days and will take him into custody. You are dismissed."

Alfred and Alison walked out of the room and down the halls in silence.

"Ali-"

"It's Oliver, Alfred." she said, not looking back. "What's up?"

"I...I... Nevermind." Alfred sighed and walked passed her.

By the time they had arrived to the meeting, it had already started. France was sitting in a chair, all bandaged up and fighting verbally with England. China was throwing a fit while Japan sat beside him, nodding. Italy was doodling while Germany tried to contain his anger. Russia was just smiling at everyone.

"Yo, dudes! Beast America is back! You guys aren't such a fail anymore!" Alfred said with his famous laugh.

The countries looked up, shocked. They weren't expecting him back.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" England asked.

"Oh nothing. Just resting. Now, let's start this thing, ok?"

"Oh, America-san. I have a question." Japan said, raising his hand.

"Go ahead, my homie!"

"Um... Where is Oriver-chan?" he asked.

England looked around the room. "Yes, I don't see her either. Where is she?"

Alfred sighed. "She cannot come to these meetings anymore." Gasps and 'what's erupted from the room. "From this point on it will be me making the plans and her doing the fighting."

"But- but that's just wrong! You can't-"

"England, orders are orders. I can't stop it, no matter how much I want to."

England sighed and sat down. "I see. well, ther's nothing we can do about that. Let's continue the meeting. Germany, you may now start."

Germany nodded and stood up, beginning his speech on tactics and war.

* * *

><p>It had been decided. They were going to invade Korea in a few days. Alison sighed and looked out her window. She was diving head first into her second war that she had ever fought. A part of her said that she shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't ready, it said. But she pushed it into the back of her mind. She had to do this. It was her duty.<p>

"Oliver, we are arriving to your destination. Please fasten your seat belt." a woman said.

Alison nodded and buckled herself up. "This is it."

A few minutes later Alison was off the plain and in China- the country, not personification, of course. She was not wearing her usual outfit- jaklet, shirt, pants, and tennis shoes. Instead she wore forest green army jumpsuit with the top hanging down and a wife beater. Her short hair was pulled back by a black headband. Leather fingerless gloves covered her hands.

She walked out into the hanger and met up with the other countries. To her surprise Italy attacked her with a hug as soon as she saw her.

"Vee Oliver! I didn't see you at the meeting! Why? I missed you so much!" he cried.

Alison wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here now, Al-" she stopped herself. "Italy."

Germany walked over to them with his head in his hand. "I am deeply sorry about him, Oliver."

"No, it's fine. I guess he just missed me. A lot."

"Oliver-chan, I'm happy to see you." Japan said to her, smiling softly.

Oliver nodded. "Me too." she turned to the others and with a serious expression spoke the words the majority feared. "Let's get to work." Although it ruined her seriousness that Italy was clinging to her. China lead them to briefing room, going over their plans.

It was four in the morning when the discussion ended. Every nation was tired out, from the stress of doing this and keeping it a secret from their people. Besides Alison, of course. Each power walked into a room with cots lining the walls. They picked a cot and settle in, uncomfortable but too tired and worn to care.

At exactly 3:00 a.m. March 31, they were to invade Korea and stop him. They would smoothly launch a surprise attack and take him in. It was time to stop all the bloodshed.

Alison played a melody from her I Pod to help her sleep. It was a violin and piano piece. The melody was calm and soothing, something that Alison adored greatly. She was launched into a horrid dream of violence, betrayal, and bloodshed. Something she hopes will be nothing but a dream.


End file.
